


the little nooks and crannies

by xxELF21xx



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: B-PROJECT is a serious group of idols.Totally.





	1. Kento & Tomohisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off [this.](https://twitter.com/BPRO_anime/status/1111636631482593281)

_Tomohisa & Kento_

Kento stares, dead-eyed, inching away from Tomohisa. The man himself, as princely as ever, shines with a polite innocence while giving him a gracious smile. _The headphones might as well be a crown,_ he thinks, glancing at the door.

‘You…’ He struggles to find the words, ‘really are….’ Tomohisa hums, a little perplexed. Kento wriggles his fingers, trying to place an emotion to what he’s feeling. Nothing appropriate comes to mind.

He remembers Ryuji telling him, more times than he could probably count, how annoyingly _dumb_ this prince is. Apparently, it wasn’t a joke.

 _‘Eugh,’_ is all he can come up with.


	2. Ryuji & THRIVE

_Ryuji & THRIVE _

 

He thinks he’s in some sort of Hell.

 

This has to be, right? There’s no way that these three are actually alive and well.

 

The smoke alarm continues to ring, adding to his theory that he’s probably in Hell awaiting punishment. Was this retribution for suggesting a harmless activity? Was this supposed to be the bad end to a game he thought was easy? Was this finally the moment he loses his mind and goes into an alternate reality where everything is _slightly off?_

 

He’s in THRIVE’s kitchen, watching as they are just shy of causing property damage.

 

Yuta shrieks, clinging onto a frightened Goshi, shouting at the man to put out the rising fire. Meanwhile, Kento’s…. gone missing…. ‘Gochin!’ Yuta cries, tugging at the poor man’s hair, ‘help me!’

 

Ryuji wants to point out that it would be near impossible for either of them to help each other, given their current physical position, but gets startled into the throes of silence when Kento barges in, a fire extinguisher in his hands.

 

Goshi barks something, growling about Yuta being too heavy, and Kento sighs loudly; spraying the fire out. It smells… _funny,_ unlike the usual stuff that comes out of fire extinguishers. And Yuta probably shares the sentiment, mumbling it softly (now clinging to both Goshi and Kento).

 

Ryuji blinks.

 

_There’s no way--_

 

‘IT’S EXPIRED!’ Goshi screams, knocking his forehead roughly into Kento’s.

 

Korekuni Ryuji’s in Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont let thrive into ur kitchen!


	3. Haruhi & Yuduki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruhi laments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a late little fic for the twins' birthdays! and also congrats to suki for getting her best boys!!!

_ Haruhi & Yuduki _

 

They both share a quick look, minds veering off two completely different paths. Haruhi glances around the corner, nervous and frazzled. In his hands, he carries several of the other half of the group’s clothes. His brother, the more responsible, more cautious boy, has a devious little grin on a usually blank face. 

 

(Not that Yuduki actually had a blank expression on most of the time, he’s just very shy. Haruhi will beat up anyone who says otherwise.)

 

Yuduki brazenly walks into their shared living room, dumping various child-sized clothing onto one half of the sofa. He looks expectantly at Haruhi, similarly shaded eyes staring at the pile in Haruhi’s hands. 

 

He gulps, trying to drag out the time it would take to reach his brother, praying that either Akane or Miroku would wake up right now and tear down this whole plot his demon of a brother concocted. Nobody would blame Yuduki come morning! Everyone would be mad and upset, and probably pout, at Haruhi! 

 

Internally wailing in grief, he finally stands next to the Devil himself. Yuduki hands him a marker, one of those metallic ones with a shaker inside of it, coloured a hideous shade of orange-pink (maybe it was maroon? He can’t see all that well in the dark). 

 

With his usual softness and grace, Yuduki instructs him to start wreaking havoc onto the other pair’s nice (and oh, so very new!) clothes. Haruhi’s hands move instinctively, covering the fashionable apparels with ugly markings and crude drawings. 

 

Let it be known that Teramitsu Haruhi didn’t die for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> press F for haru


	4. Tatsuhiro & Hikaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru doesn't want to list what Tatsuhiro is, and isn't.

_Tatsuhiro & Hikaru _

 

Tatsuhiro is a great deal of things, Hikaru could probably never be able to list them all off (which is why he refuses to start naming any).

 

Tatsuhiro is the type of person that’d probably knew all the housewives in the neighbourhood, which supermarkets held their sales day, and greet the delinquents with a nod and a whole sack of freshly baked bread.

 

Tatsuhiro is the kind of person Hikaru’s grown to rely on.

 

He knows when Hikaru was supposed to take his medicine, what foods and drinks he should avoid, the right type of exercises to do so he won’t end up straining his body, and what Hikaru was most likely _about_ to do (most of which were bad ideas, courtesy from the rowdier members of their little party).

 

What Tatsuhiro _wasn’t,_ however, was his lack of an ability to probably take a chill pill and let tensions stew into laughter.

 

Back when they were in Bambi, still little kids who had no influence in the real world like they do now (and boy, does Prince Charming have an influence), Tatsuhiro had almost snapped a poor teen’s elbow for making fun of Hikaru’s physical condition.

 

Hikaru, for a lack of better terms, was so afraid of how fast Tatsuhiro was able to change from someone with hardly any presence to a terrifying momma bear.

 

(He thinks he cried, when the fight took place, because Tatsuhiro tried to placate him with food; and when that didn’t work, had ended up crying as well.)

 

He thinks back to the meme Ryuji had shown him the other day, about how some people would fight for their acquaintances' honour. Tatsuhiro would most likely die for his friends, honour or not.

 

And maybe, that’s what scares him the most.

 

Tatsuhiro is a great deal of things, some of which Hikaru would never be able to understand. But he doesn’t want Tatsuhiro to get hurt because of anyone.

 

Tatsuhiro is probably someone that would say, ‘since my brain is a muscle, it would need to do training, too.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> invincible live tatsu will be in the revival shop, bye bye op goshi


End file.
